half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A-06/2015
MTM 8 article Thank you for your help! Sandvich18 (talk) 11:51, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Question on the Free-Man Just a question, how do I edit a page? It's just adding a label... On the Gordan Freeman page, in equipment in the info box, the long jump module should have HL1 next to it I think. --XxLegoTadhgxX (talk) 21:50, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Ps. Lower on the same page "They later encounter a Combine Advisor in incubation who almost kills them" just above relationships, I think the Combine Advisor link should go to barn advisor, it being the one they incounter --XxLegoTadhgxX (talk) 22:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I am aware of how to do edits but the wiki won't allow me to make changes --XxLegoTadhgxX (talk) 20:52, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Delete Just thought that I'd notify you of deleting Who knows what the file 5. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:51, February 17, 2015 (UTC) MP5 Why don't the values regarding BM belong to the page? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 16:17, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :I though that the Black Mesa game would be considered as notable as the main Half-Life series (more than usual mods) regarding this. But fine, I won't add the values. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 17:21, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Untitled Regarding the Standard Zombie edit, Thank you. I know that's the only way to delete the saves, but it doesn't work. PS: It's important to say that we need to keep the information of the leaking in there anyway because to me, if it's leaked along with Half-Life Alpha, it would've been absolute interesting and add the unused content in that way. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 17:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) OK then, but we don't actually know if the prototype was deleted. Either it is, or not. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 12:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) What source? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 17:56, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, to prove it, I know the Prototype version was actually made in May 1999, since I've found it all out at IGN Gaming, as I was looking inside the screenshots for Opposing Force. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 11:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Goodbye, and God-bless. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 18:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrats inactive? how about adoption! It looks like all the bureaucrats are inactive.If so you should consider leaving a request for adoption soon. You know what I mean? I notice your active alot.WOT3000 (talk) 06:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC)WOT3000 You misunderstood Oh my God you got to be kidding me. No, I mean you should take over. Thats what I mean! I dont want admin rights what so ever. I never even thought of that in the first place. Im only saying you should adopt it so you can be the main guy in charge. Thats all Im saying.WOT3000 (talk) 20:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC)WOT3000 Category Well howdy there Kevin! Whilst scoping around the wiki, I noticed this category: Glasses wearers. Is this really a needed category, as it contains so few articles, and doesn't really pertain to the Half-Life universe? Thanks! :Thanks mate. Hi! Hi, thankes for messaging me.. I was looking in this wikia a lot of time ago Not only as a registered member.. Anyway, Good luck as an administrator! JustAnotherApple (talk) 17:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Got a better SS Hi A-06 I got a better SS for the floating pod thingy at the bottom of the article "Half-Life 2 Storyline" but I can't edit that article, can you please replace the lower quality SS with this one? Here is it http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:FloatingPod.jpg Thank you! 15118215638c (talk) 13:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) What is going on with Valve on Half-Life 3? Hey I was a bit confused with what Valve's fear was about with Half-Life 3 releasing. Did they think that just 10 people working on the game which ain't enough people would become a disaster? Could you give me as much information as possible to understand what is going on here with your own words and not grabbing something from an article? ThanksHaloLegends86 (talk) 03:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC)HaloLegends86 Mark Twain reference Hi A-06! I have a picture that shows Mark Twain picture that guy was refering to (it's very hidden!) It's in the right room in BME main room (where you meet Eli) Regards! 15118215638c (talk) 16:27, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello hello I would like to know how many pages are needed to take ally of the wiki,waiting for your answer --Freeman's Rules (talk) 18:15, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi ok mira, soy admin de la Half-Life wiki en español quisiera saber como cuantas páginas se necesitan para ser aliado de este wiki --Freeman's Rules (talk) 14:57, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ok De verdad aliados, significa ayudar a otra wiki en cualquier proyecto que tenga o necesite ayuda, ademas de una redirección en la portada hacia la wikia aliada, al menos así se que funciona --Freeman's Rules (talk) 13:03, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Respuesta No nada mas tienes que ponerte de acuardo con tus compañeros admins y especialmente al fundador para que opine sobre lo que te digo --Freeman's Rules (talk) 14:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) New Infobox Style Forum Post Hey there, A-06. Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team here! Wanted to notify you of a new Forum post I made about a new infobox mobile-friendly markup style and conversion tool that could be utilized on the wiki. I'd love to hear your take as well as any other active admins take about it. Take a read and leave a reply with any questions you might have, thanks! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, A-06! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Half-Life community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:29, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Consider Half-Life listed and approved! Thanks :) Raylan13 (talk) 15:47, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Removed Screenshots "Do not take screenshots from customized/tweaked canon games or mods." I don't understand why that was a problem seeing as the APC was altered in no shape or form, thus the screenshot still serves its purpose, to show the APC. The APC was totally vanilla in every way. You had no real reason to remove that image. It was to show the APC, not the area behind it. Please don't remove screenshots with no justifiable reason. I would understand if I had altered the APC's model or UV Map but that was simply not the case. I'm slightly irritated that you removed a perfectly fine screenshot. --Allen Scott (talk) 12:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) File:Standardzombiedof_01.JPG| a Focus on a Zombie in "ep2_outland_09" was taken in Half-life 2 Episode Two on the level "ep2_outland_09" where gordon has to take down the combine gun in order to proceed in the Jalopy, I don't understand why it was removed. It was not a tweaked game or mod, If you are to administrate this forum you should at least recognize the settings in which the game's levels take place. My APC image was taken on a mod map but this was not and should not have been removed.— Videos Page Hey there Kevin, Hope you're well and nice job on the Half-Life Wiki, very informative site! I couldn't help notice that the 'Videos' page is looking kinda bleak so I'm just going to annoy you with a solution that might be on interest. I run a small YouTube channel (www.bolloxed.com) and I have done full length Walkthroughs of the entire Half-Life and Portal series. They are all recorded in 60 FPS 1080p HD, have NO commentary and are complete - as in the whole game is in one single video. Videos include Half-Life Source, Blue Shift, Opposing Force, Half-Life 2, Episode 1&2 ( 2 versions, one the default and second with the Fakefactory Cinematic Mod), several HL2 Mods and the Portal series including Portal Prelude and Portal Stories:Mel. You can see for yourself that these walkthroughs are of very high quality of I do say so myself. I think having these videos featured on your site would be beneficial for both of us - so if you're interested and would like to discuss further please get in touch. Regards, 22:27, November 1, 2015 (UTC)John Bolloxed Gaming ::Hi John. I think that would be good, as long as you link to the wiki in your videos (something like 'teleport into the Half-Life universe with the Half-Life Wiki' or even cooler) I'm fine with it. Just make an account here so it's easier to discuss this and how you are going to proceed.—A-06 (talk) 12:36, November 2, 2015 (UTC)